Karena Kami Bersaudara
by HanaYuki22
Summary: Dia kakakku, Dia penopang hidupku, dan Dia cinta pertama ku. Sebuah cinta terlarang yang ku rasa dan selalu ku pendam. Terhalang oleh 'dia' yang nyatanya selalu di cintai kakakku. Menangis tiap malam hanya demi mereka. Hingga di akhir hidupnya, aku masih tak sanggup mengungkapkannya. [Bad Summary]
1. Chapter 1

**Karena Kami Bersaudara**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main cast : Sasuke, Sakura, OC**

 **Cast lain menyusul . . . .**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, abal, bahasa non formal, ngebingungin, gaje, Typo(s), jelek, alur pasaran, dll**

 **Summary :: Dia kakakku, Dia penopang hidupku, dan Dia cinta pertama ku. Sebuah cinta terlarang yang ku rasa dan selalu ku pendam. Terhalang oleh 'dia' yang nyatanya selalu di cintai kakakku. Menangis tiap malam hanya demi mereka. Hingga di akhir hidupnya, aku masih tak sanggup mengungkapkannya. [Bad Summary]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~** **  
** **~NO BASHING, NO FLAME~** **  
** **~AND DON'T COPY THIS FF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***_**KKB**_***

 ** _Italic : Flashback_**

 **Bold : Inner**

 **[Satsuki POV]**

 _Rembulan malam ini terlihat begitu pucat. Angin malam yang dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang. Jam di dinding kamarku sebenarnya telah sampai di angka 2. Yah.. gadis gila macam apa yang berani keluar di pagi buta jam segini? Takut? Tentu lah. Tapi aku ini keturunan Uchiha, pantang dong untuk takut hanya karena malam. Sedikit-sedikit aku merasakan tubuhku menggigil kedinginan. Tapi enggan sekali untuk beranjak dari balkon kamarku. Di hatiku sedikit berharap 'dia' akan datang kesini mengingat lampu kamar belum ku matikan._

 _Tak sampai 5 menit aku berharap, 'dia' seenaknya masuk bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dasar manusia anggur kurang ajar._

" _Ngapain malam-malam begini masih disini hm?" yang ku rasa ia sedang menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut bermotif mobil. Kau tau kartun Cars? Nah itu dia._

" _Ralat. Ini pagi buta bukan malam Sasuke-nii" aku merapatkan selimut di tubuhku. Ku lirik laki-laki di sampingku yang juga sedang menatap malam._

" _Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Memikirkan dia eh?" aku menebak dengan menekankan kata dia di kalimatku._

" _Kamu itu masih kecil sudah memikirkan cinta-cintaan saja. Sana tidur." Dia mengganti topik pembicaraan (Jika tidak mau disebut mengalihkan pembicaraan)._

" _Aku akan tidur asal Sasuke-nii disampingku. Deal?" aku menaikkan alis ku dan menunggu responnya. Senyumku terkembang ketika tanpa banyak kata ia menarik pergelangan tanganku menuju ranjang. Kami berdua berbaring bersama dan saling menghadap. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan kananku dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya sebagai pembatas antara kita. Ia begitu tampan bahkan ketika tidur dan oh jantung sialan ini berdetak begitu kencang._

 _Akhir-akhir ini memang selalu seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa. Yang ku takutkan, aku memiliki penyakit jantung serius dan semua tau bahwa penyakit itu mematikan. Lama sekali aku memandang wajah kakakku hingga akhirnya aku menyusulnya ke alam mimpi._

.

.

.

Umurku kini sudah genap 15 tahun. Pertama kalinya aku merasakan cinta adalah malam itu. Malam dimana untuk pertama kali kami tidur di ranjang yang sama. Jantung ini berdetak makin cepat meski hanya berdiri berdampingan dengannya. Butuh waktu 3 bulan bagiku untuk menyadari perasaanku padanya. Pada saudara kandungku. Miris? Tentu saja!.

"Sasuke-nii kita menunggu siapa lagi _sih_? Nanti kita terlambat." Aku merengek sambil sesekali melirik arloji di tanganku. Upacara penerimaan murid baru dilaksanakan jam 8 dan sekarang sudah jam 7.30. waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai di sekolah sekitar 20 menit. Hahh~

"Aku sedang menunggu _Libels_ (1) Satsuki. Aa.. itu mereka" aku mengikuti arah pandang kakakku. Terlihat di ujung jalan ada gadis Barbie berambut pirang, si klimis dengan senyum palsu, ada si pirang kekasihnya ramen dan terakhir gadis gulali berwajah bayi. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis yang di cintai kakakku jauh ketika mereka duduk di bangku SD.

"Ohayou Satsuki-chan.." Sakura menyapaku dengan wajah datar dan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Bisa bayangkan itu? Oke setidaknya jangan lakukan itu.

"Aku tersenyum ramah. Ohayou Sakura, Ino-nee, dan yang lainnya." Semua masuk ke mobil kakakku dan kami berangkat menuju tempat yang sama.

Biar ku perkenalkan mereka satu per satu. Haruno Sakura adalah gadis berambut pink yang cerdas, ia seumuran denganku namun ia ikut kelas Aksel jadi sekarang ia merupakan murid tingkat 2 di KIS (Konoha International School)

Yamanaka Ino, gadis pirang dengan wajah bak Barbie. Tubuhnya indah seperti model papan atas. Merupakan kekasih dari Shimura Sai. Berada di tingkat 2.

Shimura Sai, kekasih dari Ino-nee. Berambut klimis dan sering di bilang kembaran Sasuke-nii. Pintar melukis. Dan hanya itu kelebihannya (Setidaknya menurutku).

Uzumaki Naruto, kekasih dari Hinata Hyuuga. Kalian akan mengenalnya nanti. Berambut duren dengan 3 kumis di pipinya. Mirip sekali dengan kucing. (kalau tidak ingin disebut rubah). Satu-satunya penggila ramen akut yang pernah ku kenal.

Mereka adalah The Libels. Sebutan murid-murid tingkat atas di sekolah. Memiliki tingkat kecerdasan dan kelebihan di atas rata-rata. Masih ada beberapa anggota lagi sebenarnya. Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Karin, Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

"Satsuki-chan, nanti istirahat datanglah ke ruangan kami ya. Sekarang kau adalah bagian dari The Libels. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk main kesana. Dan.. selamat datang di KIS" Ino-nee memelukku dengan erat. Ugh.. aku sulit bernafas.

"Kamu bisa saja membunuhnya Ino. Ayo kita ke kelas" Big Thanks for you Sakura. Akhirnya aku terbebas dari jeratan maut Ino. Setelah ber-ojigi, aku berbalik menuju kelas 1 Gold.

 **[Author POV]**

Ruang kelas KIS terbagi menjadi 3 type. Ada Gold, Silver, dan Bronze. 1 type utama dan yang paling unggul adalah huni oleh 6 orang tiap tingkatan. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Shikamaru merupakan salah satunya. Gold, Silver, dan Bronze merupakan sebutan untuk mengganti A, B, dan C. Sedangkan Platinum sama dengan E atau _Excellent_

"Haruno, mana PR mu" Orochimaru sensei menagih tugas rumah minggu kemarin.

"A-aku.. lupa membawanya, S-sensei" Orochimau tersenyum sinis. Yang lain hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebaikan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap prihatin.

"Kau memang murid kesayanganku Haruno-san tapi bukan berarti kau bisa lolos begitu saja. Sekarang keluar dari kelasku dan datanglah ke ruanganku selepas sekolah berakhir nanti."

BRAK!

Setelah menggebrak meja Sakura dengan tongkatnya, Orochimaru kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memulai pelajaran.

Di luar kelas, Sakura mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Wajah dan tatapannya memang memandang biasa tapi jauh di lubuk hati nya, ia merutuki sikap teledornya yang tidak membawa tugas Matematikanya.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Sakura berkali-kali menghapus air matanya. Sakura dikenal dengan pribadi yang tenang dan pendiam. Meskipun banyak laki-laki yang memujanya termasuk Sasuke, ia tetap terlihat biasa dalam menanggapi perasaan mereka. Jika di kalangan laki-laki ada Sasuke yang sulit di gapai, di kalangan gadis ada Sakura si ice princess. Tak ada yang benar-benar bisa memahami dirinya sekalipun itu Sasuke. Sakura terlalu sulit di tebak dan pandai menyembunyikan emosinya.

Ddrrtt..

From : Gaara .S.

"Kenapa sampai lupa membawa tugasmu? Maaf tidak bisa menyusulmu tadi. Kau dimana, _anata_?"

Sakura sedikit tersenyum membaca isi pesan dari Gaara –kekasihnya- .

To : Gaara .S.

Reply: Aku di atap sekolah. Tidak masalah Gaara-kun. Selamat belajar, semoga kau tetap konsen meski tidak ada kekasihmu yang kawaii ini :p

Sakura memasukkan kembali handphone nya ke saku rok nya. Ya.. Sakura akan berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih fresh ketika berdampingan dengan Gaara. Tak ada yang tau hubungan percintaan mereka kecuali The Libels. GaaSaku bagai pasangan aneh yang lebih terlihat seperti teman biasa dibandingkan kekasih.

30 menit berlalu dengan amat membosankan. Sakura lebih memilih berkutat dengan Matematika yang sebenarnya ia benci dibanding harus sendirian di atap. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Di bawah sana, Satsuki melihat Sakura berada di atap sekolah.

' **Sedang apa Sakura disana? Bukankah dia ada kelas pagi ini? Aa.. aku temani saja dia.'** Sudah 5 langkah terhitung dari tempat Satsuki berdiri menatap Sakura di atas sana. Sambil memeluk tas nya, Satsuki hendak berjalan menghampiri Sakura hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal datang menepuk pundak Sakura. Adegan selanjutnya, dada nya serasa di tikam ribuan jarum beracun ketika Sasuke memeluk lembut tubuh Sakura bahkan sesekali mencium kepalanya. Satsuki mencengkram kuat seragamnya.

' **Ittai.. Kokoro ga Ittai. Nande?'** dan kini untuk pertama kalinya, Adik dari Sasuke itu menangis melihat kedekatan sang kakak.

#NB

The Libels : Genks Sasuke cs

Anggur : Disini saya membuat Sasuke menjadi maniak buah anggur bukan tomat

.

.

.

Hollaaaa!

Balik lagi sama saya si author newbie yang masih abal. Pendek ya? Yups.. ini masih prolog jadi sengaja pendek. Oyaa.. author butuh saran dan pendapat kalian tentang fic ini. Kira-kira kelanjutan mereka gimana? Disini belum jelas ya perasaan Saku ke Gaara, dan Saku ke Sasu.. nanti akan dijelaskan pelan2 dan ya aku tau sih alurnya agak membingungkan.

Mohon riview nya yaaa! Please..

-Ouka-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Karena Kami Bersaudara**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main cast : Sasuke, Sakura, OC**

 **Cast lain menyusul . . . .**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, abal, bahasa non formal, ngebingungin, gaje, Typo(s), jelek, alur pasaran, dll**

 **Summary :: Dia kakakku, Dia penopang hidupku, dan Dia cinta pertama ku. Sebuah cinta terlarang yang ku rasa dan selalu ku pendam. Terhalang oleh 'dia' yang nyatanya selalu di cintai kakakku. Menangis tiap malam hanya demi mereka. Hingga di akhir hidupnya, aku masih tak sanggup mengungkapkannya. [Bad Summary]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~** **  
** **~NO BASHING, NO FLAME~** **  
** **~AND DON'T COPY THIS FF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***_**KKB**_***

 ** _Italic : Flashback_**

 **Bold + Italic : Inner**

 **[Satsuki POV]**

Entah aku harus bersyukur atau malah menyesali perasaan yang sudah di berikan oleh _kami-sama_ karena mencintai saudara kandungku sendiri terlebih dia telah lebih dulu mencintai orang lain. Apa kalian tau rasanya cinta sepihak? Seperti lagu lawas asal Indonesia dulu _'ingin ku bunuh pacarmu'_ hanya saja kata pacar lebih tepat disebut 'incaran.'

Kejadian di atap sekolah kala itu mau tak mau melemparku lagi kedalam kenyataan yang pahit. Oh sial sekali nasibku ini. Orang pertama yang kucintai nyatanya adalah kakakku sendiri. Benar-benar bikin _gemes_.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berdering. Aku mengusap kasar air mataku dan berlalu menuju kantin. Untunglah air mata ku tidak sederas sinetron-sinetron disana. Sasuke-nii pernah bilang bahwa Sakura telah memiliki kekasih, dia menyebutnya serangga merah berkantung mata norak. Oke itu berlebihan maksudku – hei aku penasaran sebesar apa kantung mata laki-laki itu sampai Sasuke-nii punya sebutan khusus untuknya.

Suasana kantin begitu ramai, _mood_ ku langsung down ketika sampai disana. Bau parfum yang begitu kentara bercampur menjadi satu membuatku pusing. Aku nyaris terjatuh jika saja tak ada seseorang yang menahanku.

DEG

Rambut merah, berkantung mata, dan –

"Kau tak apa?" suaranya mirip dengan Sasuke-nii. Begitu datar.

Aku mengangguk kikuk "A-aku baik-baik saja" laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan dan pergi begitu saja. Hei.. aku bahkan belum meminta maaf.

"A-ano.. eh? Kemana dia?" aku hendak mencarinya jika saja sebuah teriakan menginterupsi membuatku terdiam

"Satsuki-chaaaan!" Yeah.. trouble maker datang.

"Bisakah kau tidak teriak seperti itu, dobe?" Sasuke-nii berucap ketus.

Naruto-nii mendengus pelan "Kau tidak asik, teme."

"Sedang apa kau disini hm? Tidak makan?" Tanya Sasuke-nii. Oh jantung sialan bisakah kau berdetak normal?

"Ramai sekali di – "

"Gaara-kun!" ucapanku terhenti tatkala mendengar teriakan Sakura. Aku bisa melihat pandangan sendu Sasuke-nii. Tau kah kau bahwa bukan hanya dirimu yang terluka disini?

Tanpa peduli pada Sasuke-nii, gadis pink itu menghampiri Gaara dan duduk disampingnya. Dapat kulihat Gaara mengelus pelan rambut Sakura sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Hebat! Bahkan tindakan kecil itu tak ada yang menyadari? Laki-laki itu benar-benar pandai mencari timing yang pas untuk merespon tindakan Sakura tanpa di deteksi oleh yang lain.

"Cih.." Sasuke-nii mendecih begitu pelan dan pergi dari kantin dengan tangan terkepal. _**'Sasuke-nii.."**_ diam-diam aku meremas rok pendekku.

"Hei teme, kau mau kemana?" Naruto dan yang lain mengejarnya dan yah aku ditinggal. Good job. Terima kasih banget _lho!_

.

.

Kami tiba di markas The Libels. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup komplit. Ada 4 sofa, kamar mandi, AC, dapur mini, dan beberapa meja kantor dengan sebuah laptop diatasnya. Benar-benar mirip apartemen.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, teme?" Naruto-nii kembali memberondong pertanyaan.

Shikamaru menguap bosan "Kau bodoh atau gimana _sih_ Naruto? Jelas-jelas dia cemburu melihat pasangan GaaSaku."

 _ **Cukup..**_

"E-eh? Jadi karena itu?" Ucap Naruto-nii. Benar-benar laki-laki itu..

"Sasuke sampai kapan kau mau memendamnya?" Hening.

 _ **Cukup..**_

"Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya ya?" _**'Ino-nee cukup!'.**_ Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Sasuke benar-benar pengecut untuk – "

BRAK!

"CUKUP! kenapa? Kenapa kalian terus membicarakan hal yang buruk tentang Sasuke-nii? Dia bukan pengecut dan dia _TIDAK_ mencintai Sakura!"

' _ **Cukup sudah! Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama disini'.**_ Aku berlari keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang setelah menggebrak meja. Jujur aku takut. Takut karena menyinggung mereka. Tapi entah kenapa emosiku memuncak seketika mendengar bahwa Sasuke-nii mencintainya sekalipun itu benar.

Aku sampai di sebuah taman kecil di belakang ruangan The Libels. Aku duduk memeluk kedua lututku. Menangis sejadi-jadinya dan menyesali perbuatanku. _**'Minna.. gomen ne'**_

GREP

"Sa-sasuke-nii" dia memelukku. Menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya yang hangat. Wangi tubuhnya benar-benar memabukkan.

"G-gomen ne onii-chan. Aku benar-benar tidak terima dengan itu semua. hiks.. A-aku – "

"Aku tau. Mereka benar, aku memang pengecut. Dan mereka benar, bahwa aku.. mencintai Sakura. Lebih dari yang mereka tau. Aku.. mencintainya Satsuki. Sangat." Dan pelukannya semakin mengerat disertai suaranya yang terdengar lirih dan menyakitkan.

DEG

' _ **Itaiiyo.. Aku tau itu Sasuke-nii. Aku bahkan tau sebesar apa perasaanmu padanya. Karena aku juga merasakannya. Tapi mendengar kata-kata itu langsung darimu terasa amat menyakitkan.'**_ Aku menangis. Meremas kuat seragamnya. Menyalurkan sakit yang kurasa berharap ia bisa merasakannya.

.

.

.

 **[Author POV]**

Hari-hari terus berlanjut. Kisah cinta mereka kian menyakitkan dan cukup untuk menyulutkan api pertengkaran. Satsuki tidak membenci Sakura, hanya saja ketika ia teringat perjuangan kakaknya untuk terus memendam perasaannya, itu menyesakkan untuknya. Bahkan untuk melihat wajah Sakura pun ia tak sanggup. Satsuki begitu ingin membicarakan ini pada Sakura. Ia ingin tau perasaan Sakura meskipun ia tau bahwa diantara kakaknya dan Sakura ada Gaara yang berstatus kekasih Sakura.

Sementara itu, di atap sekolah…

GREP

"Sudah menunggu lama?" bisik Gaara sambil tetap memeluk gadis pink dihadapannya dari belakang penuh posesif. Gadis yang biasa disapa Sakura itu menggeleng pelan.

Setelah mencium pipi Sakura, Gaara berpindah berdiri disamping Sakura. Menatap taman sekolah dari atap. Mereka hanya terdiam hingga bermenit-menit kedepan.

"Bagaimana pertandingan basketmu lusa nanti, Gaara-kun?" Tanya Sakura masih menatap taman.

"Siap. Kau pasti datang menontonku kan?" Gaara menatap Sakura. Berbalik untuk berhadapan dengannya.

Sakura melakukan hal yang sama "Aku ingin. Tapi tidak ada kendaraan untuk kesana."

"Biar ku jemput dirumah mu." Sahut Gaara. Sakura sontak menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak takut dicurigai yang lain kalau kita tiba disekolah bersama? Atau biar Sasuke-nii yang menjemputku." ada sedikit penolakan disana.

"Kau itu kekasihku Sakura.. Lagipula ini keputusanku. Mengerti?" tegas Gaara _**'Sasuke.. Selalu Sasuke.'**_

Sakura mengangguk mengerti membuat Gaara tersenyum. Laki-laki itu mendekat dan mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut. Meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat.

Sementara di kejauhan, sesosok laki-laki berambut raven menatap mereka dengan pandangan sakit. Tangannya mengepal melihat adegan tersebut. Di sisi lain, tak jauh dari tempat laki-laki itu, seorang gadis bersandar di tembok sambil memegangi dadanya.

' _ **Lagi-lagi pandangan itu. Kami-sama.. berikan kami kekuatan menghadapi orang yang kami cintai. Ku mohon..'**_ Satsuki berlari meninggalkan tempatnya. Tak lama, Sasuke mengikutinya untuk meninggalkan tempat dimana ia melihat semuanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Holla… chap 2 hadir. Pendeknya? Gomen ne.. emang sengaja ga dibikin panjang. Oke ga perlu panjang-panjang mohon riview nya yaaa…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Karena Kami Bersaudara**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main cast : Sasuke, Sakura, OC**

 **Cast lain menyusul . . . .**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, abal, bahasa non formal, ngebingungin, gaje, Typo(s), jelek, alur pasaran, dll**

 **Summary :: Dia kakakku, Dia penopang hidupku, dan Dia cinta pertama ku. Sebuah cinta terlarang yang ku rasa dan selalu ku pendam. Terhalang oleh 'dia' yang nyatanya selalu di cintai kakakku. Menangis tiap malam hanya demi mereka. Hingga di akhir hidupnya, aku masih tak sanggup mengungkapkannya. [Bad Summary]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~** **  
** **~NO BASHING, NO FLAME~** **  
** **~AND DON'T COPY THIS FF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***_**KKB**_***

 ** _Italic : Flashback_**

 **Bold + Italic : Inner**

 **[Author POV]**

Senja menjelang. Kiasan warna jingga bercampur oranye dilangit begitu indah bak lukisan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Seorang gadis berparas menawan bermahkota biru gelap sedang berjalan menuju gerbang utama sekolah. Begitu sepi dan tenang hingga ketukan sepatunya pun terdengar begitu keras di telinganya. Di depan sana ia melihat sosok yang sepertinya tak asing di benaknya. Kalau tidak salah dia itu si _Serangga merah berkantung mata norak_ begitulah kakaknya memanggil sosoknya. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri laki-laki di depannya.

"A-ano.. Sabaku-san?" panggilnya pelan _**'Suara sepelan itu mana bisa di dengar olehnya. Baka Satsuki.'**_

Tak di sangka orang yang di panggil Sabaku menoleh. "Hn? Uchiha, _kah_?"

"E-etto.. Satsuki desu. Panggil saja begitu Sabaku-san." Satsuki tersenyum tipis meninggalkan kesan ramah. Berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya yang dikenal begitu dingin. Gaara mengerti, jadi ia mencoba untuk bersikap sedikit hangat.

"Gaara. Kau panggil saja aku begitu." Laki-laki itu kembali berjalan tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ha'i Gaara-san. Ah iya untuk kejadian di kantin saat itu.." Satsuki berlari dan berdiri di hadapan Gaara.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" Uchiha bungsu itu ber-ojigi sopan dan tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Begitu manis dan Gaara akui itu.

"Hn. Tak masalah." Mereka kembali berjalan berdua.

"Etto.. kau itu kekasih Sakura kan? Kenapa tidak pulang bersamanya?" Satsuki bertanya dengan nada heran. Jelas. Karena biasanya ia melihat mereka berdua jalan bersama walau dalam jarak yang cukup aman untuk tidak dicurigai. Satsuki sendiri tidak tau alasan mereka harus backstreet.

"Dia sakit. Hari ini tidak masuk." Jawabnya singkat. Gaara sedikit heran kenapa hubungannya bisa diketahui gadis di sampingnya tapi mengingat marga Uchiha, ia mengerti.

"Kau.. tidak mau menjenguknya. Dia pasti senang kau datang." Saran yang bagus. Atau mungkin.. ada maksud lain eh?

"Tak perlu. Dia baru izin satu hari. Kau sendiri kenapa sendirian? Mana kakakmu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang duluan karena aku harus pulang sore." Gaara mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Dimana rumahmu? Biar ku antar." Satsuki terlonjak kaget.

"E-eh? Tidak usah. Tapi.. baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Aku tinggal di kawasan Mariotte no 78 blok B."

"Ck. Aku bahkan tidak memaksamu Uchiha. Baiklah, rumahku di kawasan Tunderland no 12C."

Satsuki merengut dibuatnya "Aku bahkan tidak menanyakan alamat rumahmu, dasar panda merah. Wleee.."

Gaara mendesah tertahan melihat tingkah kekanakkan Satsuki "Hn. Terserah"

Setelahnya tak ada obrolan lagi hingga mereka sampai di kawasan elit Mariotte. "Ternyata rumah kalian bersebelahan. Masuklah" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Gaara segera berbalik pulang. Satsuki tentu tau maksudnya apa. Rumahnya memang bersebelahan dengan rumah Sakura. Tapi.. ah Satsuki tak mengerti dengan hubungan kedua orang itu.

.

.

"Tadaima" seru Satsuki. Ia segera melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri Satsuki-chan" Mikoto sang ibu berseru dari dapur. Satsuki bisa mencium wangi masakan yang begitu sedap.

Di sisi lain ia bisa melihat kakak dan ayahnya tengah memainkan catur. Wajah mereka benar-benar serius membuat Satsuki jengah.

"Sasuke-nii!" Satsuki memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kakaknya.

"Satsuki, jangan menggangguku. Sudah sana mandi." Usir Sasuke. Ayahnya hanya berdehem tanda setuju.

"Aaaa! Kalian berdua membosankan. Kaa-san.. aku tidak suka Sasuke-nii dan otou-san" teriaknya. Benar-benar berbeda bukan?

' _ **Kau itu anakku bukan sih? Tidak Uchiha sekali'**_ batin Fugaku pasrah.

"Maklumilah otou-san. Anak bungsumu itu mungkin produk gagal." Balas Sasuke yang sepertinya mengerti jeritan hati ayahnya.

"Sasu-chan.. dia itu adikmu _lho_ " balas Mikoto. Yah.. beginilah keluarga Uchiha. Tak lama kemudian mereka makan malam bersama.

"Kaa-san.. Itachi-nii tidak pulang?" Tanya si Bungsu.

"Ia bilang ada tugas kelompok di kampusnya jadi tidak bisa pulang. Lagipula ia mungkin akan kembali ke apartemen. Satsuki-chan merindukannya?" sang ibu membelai lembut rambut Satsuki.

"Dia itu seperti tak ingat aku. Dia itu punya adik yang manis ini masa di acuhkan terus _sih_ " Satsuki merengut. Fugaku tersenyum.

"Dia akan pulang minggu depan Satsuki." Balas sang ayah.

"Oya, tadi kau pulang dengan siapa?" Satsuki diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Dengan teman sekelasku _kok_. Ada apa okaa-san?" Mikoto menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Pandangannya beralih ke Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan.. nanti tolong antarkan bubur untuk Sakura-chan ya. Okaa-san dengar dia sakit." Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn. Nanti ku antarkan. Aku selesai." Setelah mengambil bubur yang di buat ibunya, ia berpamitan menuju rumah Sakura.

"Sasu-chan selalu cepat tanggap jika itu tentang Sakura-chan. Benarkan, _anata_?" Mikoto menatap Fugaku dengan senyum manisnya. Fugaku tersenyum tipis tanda setuju.

"Hahh~ aku selalu berharap suatu hari nanti Sakura-chan akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha." Gumamnya pelan. Kedua orang itu mendengarnya. Fugaku berdehem pelan.

"Hn. Semoga" tambah Fugaku. Disisi lain, Satsuki menunduk dengan pandangan sendu. Tangannya saling bertaut erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa ada yang tau, hatinya berdenyut sakit. _**'Souka? Itukah harapan kalian?'**_

.

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. "Masuk saja Sasuke-kun. Sakura ada di dalam" seru Mebuki dari ruang tengah. Sasuke membuka pelan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Saku – " Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya melihat seseorang tengah mencoba mengompres dirinya sendiri. Inilah sakura. Jika merasa sakit, ia akan selalu mengompres dirinya sendiri. Berusaha untuk tidak meminta bantuan.

"Sasuke-nii.." cicitnya pelan. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. Mengambil kain yang telah di basahi oleh air dingin dan mengompres Sakura.

"Mintalah bantuan orang lain, _Cherry_. Kau ini kebiasaan." Titah Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Kenapa kesini?"

"Aku membawakan bubur dari kaa-san. Dia bilang kau sakit. Sudah minum obat?" ia duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Aku tidak butuh obat. Begini saja sudah nyaman." Sasuke hanya diam saja. Percuma juga menyuruh _bocah batu_ kesayangannya ini. Hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga fikirnya.

"Apa perlu kupanggil yang lain?" tawarnya. _**'Yah untuk hiburan mungkin'**_

"Aku tidak mau istirahatku terganggu. Cukup Sasuke-nii saja yang kubutuhkan disini." Ucap Sakura ketus. Tak tau kah ia kalau kata-katanya tadi mengundah guratan amat tipis di pipi Sasuke? Ck.. benar-benar kau Sakura.

"Hn. Baiklah." Keadaan kembali hening. Sasuke menilik keadaan sekitar. Kamar Sakura begitu rapih dan bersih, semua tertata. Ia melihat ada sebuah lemari buku. Sakura memang suka membaca buku. Entah itu buku pelajaran, tentang ilmiah atau kedokteran, novel, ataupun ensiklopedia. Ada juga buku tentang desain grafis multimedia. Sasuke ingat bahwa Sakura ingin menjadi desainer grafis atau animator. Ia juga cukup tertarik mempelajari ilmu kedokteran. Sasuke menghela nafas dibuatnya _**'Sebenarnya yang mana minat dan cita-citamu, Cherry?'**_

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sudah tidur. Wajahnya pucat, ia juga terlihat gelisah meski dalam tidurnya. Keringat mengucur deras. _**'Kamu beneran sakit ya?'**_ *kau fikir ia pura-pura ya Sasuke?*

Sasuke mengusap keringat dikening Sakura. Pandangannya begitu lembut. Ini dia gadis yang begitu dicintainya tapi tak bisa di raihnya – ah mungkin belum bisa diraihnya. _**'Apa aku sudah bisa menyentuh hatimu? Apa aku sudah bisa kau andalkan? Kau itu bodoh ya? Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Teramat sangat sampai membuatku sakit. Memikirkan kau bersama dengan panda norak itu benar-benar membuatku tak tahan. Cepatlah putus dan jadilah milikku.. Haruno Sakura.'**_

CUP~

Ia mengecup pelan bibir Sakura dan membetulkan posisi selimutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup nyaman, ia berdiri dan hendak pulang. Sebelumnya ia menelpon seseorang untuk membantunya menjaga Sakura.

" _Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun"_

"Karin.. apa kau sibuk?"

" _Iie.. nani ga [Ada apa]?"_

"Bisakah kau dan dua gadis itu menginap dirumah Sakura? Aku ingin kalian mengontrolnya malam ini."

" _Ah.. ia masih demam? Baiklah.. kami akan kesana."_

"Hn. Arigatou"

" _Douite Sasuke-kun"_

Tutt.. Tutt..

KRIET

BLAM

' _ **Cepat sembuh my lady'**_

.

.

.

 **[Keesokan harinya]**

"Ohayou Satsuki" sapa seorang gadis cantik dengan pita berbentuk salju di sisi kiri rambutnya

"Ohayou Miyuki" Shiba Miyuki. Teman sekelas Satsuki. Ia juga merupakan teman baik The Libels. Kakaknya Shiba Tatsuya ada di kelas yang sama dengan Sakura. Kelas 2 Platinum.

"Kau tidak bersama Tatsuya-senpai?" Tanya Satsuki. Miyuki menggeleng pelan.

"Ia sudah lebih dulu ke kelasnya. Kau sendiri tidak bersama Sasuke-senpai?" Miyuki melempar pertanyaan Satsuki.

"Jawabannya sama denganmu. Sasuke-nii bersama _dia_ " Miyuki menepuk pelan pundak sahabat barunya. Kisah mereka sama. Hanya saja mungkin kisah cinta Miyuki tak serumit Satsuki. Tatsuya hanya dekat dengan Miyuki dan the Libels. Tatsuya juga hanya memperhatikan Miyuki.

"Aku tak apa Miyuki. Aku tidak bisa marah ataupun membenci Sakura." Satsuki tersenyum tulus.

"Aku tau itu Satsuki." Miyuki pun sama. Ia tak marah ataupun kesal. Selain itu bukan urusannya, ia juga begitu menyayangi Sakura. Mereka cukup dekat walaupun Sakura terkesan lebih diam. Tapi Miyuki tau, Sakura gadis baik. Mana bisa ia membenci gadis cantik berambut bak bunga kebanggaan jepang itu?

Mereka berdua tertawa menyadari bahwa kisah cinta sama. Mencintai saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Tanya Sakura melihat tingkah kedua teman dekatnya.

"S-sakura? Ada apa ke kelas kami?" Tanya Satsuki menyadari kebodohannya. _**'Apa dia mendengarnya?'**_

"Aku mengantarkan titipan dari Sasuke-nii" Sakura menyerahkan bungkusan yang sepertinya bento berwarna hijau polkadot. "Lain kali cek dulu sebelum berangkat sekolah ya" Sakura membelai pelan kepala Satsuki dan berlalu pergi.

Keduanya hanya bisa bengong. Satsuki memandang bentonya dan memegang rambut yang sebelumnya di elus Sakura. Ia tersenyum hangat sambil menatap Miyuki.

"Sudah ku katakan. Tak ada yang bisa membencinya dengan sikapnya yang lembut disaat yang tak terduga" ujar Miyuki.

 **[Sasuke POV]**

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Anak tengah dikeluarga utama Uchiha. Aniki ku, Uchiha Itachi yang biasa kupanggil _si keriput yang jarang pulang_ dan imoutou ku Uchiha Satsuki _si Manis produk gagalnya Uchiha_. Ibuku Mikoto Uchiha, cantik dan lembut. pandai memasak dan hyperaktif. ayahku Fugaku Uchiha, sosok ayah yang berwibawa dan tegas. Sosok yang sedang diam-diam kupandangi adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis manis yang sulit ditebak. Aku menyu– ah tidak, aku mencintainya sudah lama. Mungkin sejak kami di Sekolah Dasar. Namun aku baru menyadarinya kelas 2 SMP. Tepat di hari itu..

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sebuah fikiran yang mengganjal di benakku akhir-akhir ini begitu menyesakkan. Jantungku takkan pernah bisa berdetak normal ketika di dekatnya, pandanganku selalu mencari sosoknya ketika ia taka da di jangkauanku, dan yang lebih aneh lagi aku selalu ingin di dekatnya dan begitu benci melihat ia berinteraksi dengan laki-laki lain. Ada apa denganku?_

" _Sasuke-nii, sedang apa?" Tanya gadis pink di hadapanku. Entah sudah berapa lama ia mengamati kediamanku._

" _Hn, tak apa." Hening kembali. Ah.. aku benci ketika Sakura mulai menjadi diam begini._

 _Aku menoleh kearahnya dan mulai memperhatikannya lagi. Ia begitu cantik meskipun tak secantik Ino ataupun Karin, perangainya lembut dan ia cukup elegan dalam bersikap. Aku harus menyentuhnya agar tau bagaimana perasaanku. Tapi.._

 _SREK_

" _Sasuke– "_

 _Ku pegang dagunya "Sakura.. izinkan aku memastikannya." Ucapku dengan suara yang dalam. Aku menutup kedua matanya dengan satu tanganku yang lain._

 _CUP_

 _Aku mencium bibirnya cukup lama. Secara perlahan ku jauhkan tanganku dari kedua matanya. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang melebar karena shock. Aku melepas ciumanku dan meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya yang mungil._

" _Sakura, aku mencintaimu.. Aku takkan meminta jawabanmu untuk sekarang. Biarkan aku mendekatimu dan menyentuh hatimu, Cherry." Aku pergi meninggalkan dia yang masih terdiam. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjagamu Sakura dengan segenap rasa yang ku miliki_

Sejak hari itu, semua tak ada yang berubah. Dan aku bersyukur juga atas itu. Namun.. malah si panda norak itu yang mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Aku sadar bahwa Sakura menganggapku penting tapi hanya sebatas kakak. Sungguh menyakitkan. Sejak kejadian di kamarnya dimana aku menciumnya, aku selalu menahan hasratku untuk menciumnya lagi. Sakura.. izinkan aku meraihmu.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang cerah di musim gugur. Waktu terbaik untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga atau rekreasi ke taman bermain sambil memandangi daun-daun yang berguguran, bukan? Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke.

"Permisi tuan, ini pesanan anda. Ada yang anda butuhkan lagi?" Ini adalah pesanannya yang keempat sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Sasuke menggeleng tanda jawaban. Dengan sopan pelayan tadi undur diri.

' _ **Kemana kau Sakura?'**_

Sudah seminggu sejak kompetisi basket dilaksanakan. Tentu saja dengan Sasuke sebagai pemenangnya. Hari ini, sesuai janji mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura akan bertemu di kafe biasa tepat pukul 2 siang tapi hingga pukul 5 sore ini, tak Nampak kehadirannya. Sasuke masih menunggu sambil sesekali menyesap coffe latte pesanannya.

 _Di sisi lain_..

Seorang gadis bersurai pink baru saja selesai dari ritual sore nya. Rambutnya yang basah dan wangi khas sampo menandakan ia baru selesai mandi. Ia sedikit terdiam memandangi langit sore. _Seperti ada yang terlupa_ fikirnya. Ia menyalakan handphone nya dan terbelalak kaget mendapati banyaknya panggilan dari Sasuke.

"Astaga aku lupa!" dengan cepat ia menyambar tas kecil beserta dompetnya dan bergegas keluar.

"Sakura-chan mau kemana sore begini?" kaasannya berteriak.

"Ada urusan sebentar. Aku akan pulang terlambat." _**'Gomenasai.. Sasuke-nii. Matte ne..'**_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 sore. _Mungkin ia takkan datang_ fikirnya. Dengan segala kekecewaan yang tertahan, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan membayar pesanan kelima nya. _For the first time_ , ia diabaikan oleh gadis tercintanya. Dan untuk yang pertama, ia rela menunggu berjam-jam walau hasilnya begitu menyakitkan. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia berfikir inilah yang disebut Usaha yang dikhianati oleh hasil. Begitu.. mengecewakan!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hola readers.. ada yang masih inget fict ini? Maaf nggak bisa panjang-panjang. Sasuke kasian juga tuh. Nunggu berjam2 ternyata nggak bisa ketemu Sakura. Oke reviewnya ya readers..**

 **Ini balesan riview kalian..**

 **Guest : Perasaan Sasuke ke Satsuki Cuma sebatas saudara kok. Karena dari awal fict ini emang semacem jatuh bangunnya Sasuke bertahan sama perasaannya. Makasih buat reviewnya yaa ^^**

 **laieren78 : ini udah lanjut kok.. untuk POV masih difikirin. Tapi sementara dari author sama OC nya dulu. Untuk yang lain, bertahap ya.. di chapter ini ada POV nya Sasu kok. ^^ makasih udah review :)**

 **Okina-chan desu : happy or sad ending silahkan di tebak sendiri ya. Iya ini Sasu lagi berusaha di buat tegar sama perasaannya ^^. Makasih udah review ^^**

 **kyuaiioe** **: happy or sad ending silahkan di tebak ya. Hehehe.. makasih udah review ^^**

 **Suket alang alang : ini udah lanjut kok. Sekali2 Sasu dihukum Hihi.. makasih udah review.**

 **CherrySand1 : ini udah lanjut kok cherry-san. Makasih ya udah review. Semoga suka sama chapter ini. ^^**

 **Arinamour036 : untuk sementara OC dulu, sisanya bertahap ya. Disini udah ada kok POV Sasu nya. Makasih udah review.. ^^**

-END-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Karena Kami Bersaudara**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main cast : Sasuke, Sakura, OC**

 **Cast lain menyusul . . . .**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, abal, bahasa non formal, ngebingungin, gaje, Typo(s), jelek, alur pasaran, dll**

 **Summary :: Dia kakakku, Dia penopang hidupku, dan Dia cinta pertama ku. Sebuah cinta terlarang yang ku rasa dan selalu ku pendam. Terhalang oleh 'dia' yang nyatanya selalu di cintai kakakku. Menangis tiap malam hanya demi mereka. Hingga di akhir hidupnya, aku masih tak sanggup mengungkapkannya. [Bad Summary]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~** **  
** **~NO BASHING, NO FLAME~** **  
** **~AND DON'T COPY THIS FF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***_**KKB**_***

 ** _Italic : Flashback_**

 **Bold + Italic : Inner**

 **[Author POV]**

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dengan aura yang tak terdefinisikan. Setelah meletakkan (jika tidak mau disebut melempar) tas ke meja belajarnya, ia berbaring pasrah di ranjang empuknya. Matanya menerawang menatap langit hingga akhirnya lengannya menutup kedua matanya.

" _Kami-sama,_ apa yang harus ku lakukan?" gumamnya pelan.

Kejadian yang ia alami tadi benar-benar menggoyahkan semua nya. Pertemuan nya dengan Sasuke benar-benar diluar harapan nya. Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke katakan? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti semua nya. Tatapan nya, kata-kata nya, ia benar-benar payah mengartikan semuanya.

" _Aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu hingga saat ini kau berada di hadapan ku. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Aku memandangmu sebagai gadis yang ku cinta. Yang membuatku bertahan untuk terus di sampingmu. Aku masih mencintaimu bahkan ketika kau berpacaran dengan serangga merah itu. Sakura, hanya kau dan takkan ada orang lain yang ada dalam pandanganku."_

Dan setelahnya, laki-laki itu menciumnya. Benar-benar menciumnya dengan begitu lembut seakan sedikit saja salah langkah, ia akan hancur berantakan. Bahkan sampai sekarang ciuman yang sial nya memabukkan itu benar-benar mengusiknya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia menikmatinya? Kenapa rasa nikmat itu tak kunjung hilang? Bagaimana reaksi Gaara jika ia tau?

Ciuman itu berbeda. Tidak seperti dulu, ciuman itu terasa begitu penuh perasaan. Seakan Sasuke benar-benar menumpahkan semua perasaan nya kedalam ciuman itu. Dan Sakura tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa besok.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Di kediaman Uchiha, terlihat Satsuki sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya dengan pandangan menatap malam. Malam ini tak banyak bintang yang muncul, bahkan bulan pun nampak enggan bersinar. _Ada apa dengan malam ini?_ Batin Satsuki.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di pendengaran Satsuki, ia tak menoleh karena ia tahu pasti siapa yang seenaknya masuk ke kamar Satsuki tanpa izin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Laki-laki berparas tampan itu berdiri menyandar di pembatas balkon dengan pose _cool_ -nya.

"Hanya menatap malam. Sasuke-nii sendiri kenapa kemari?" was-was. Jelas sekali Satsuki was-was mendengar jawaban kakaknya nanti.

"Hn" 'tuh kan? Hanya itu andalan kakaknya ketika ia sedang banyak fikiran.

"Mau berbagi cerita dengan ku? Sasuke-nii sedang ada masalah?"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat dengan mata terpejam "Aku.. menciumnya"

DEG

NYUUTT

 _Ouch!_ Itu sakit sekali. Sepersekian detik, tatapan Satsuki kosong.

"K-kapan? Lalu?" ia harus tegar. Ia tak boleh menangis disini. Tidak di depan kakaknya.

"Tadi sore di taman. Sekarang aku bahkan tak punya muka untuk bertatapan dengan nya. Aku tahu aku salah." Cengkraman Sasuke pada pembatas balkon mengeras dan Satsuki sangat sadar itu.

"A-aku.. entah harus berkata apa Sasuke-nii. Maaf aku tak bisa memberimu jalan keluarnya." Satsuki menunduk. Ia meremas kuat ujung baju nya. Rasa nya benar-benar menyakitkan dan sesak sekali. Ia ingin menjatuhkan diri kebawah jika itu memungkinkan. _Kami-sama.. aku tak tahan lagi._ Batin nya menjerit.

Sasuke menepuk kepala Satsuke pelan bermaksud menenangkan "Tak apa Satsuki. Tidurlah sudah malam. Oyasumi." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan adiknya di balkon tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia tak tahu bahwa air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata sang adik.

BRUKK

"Hiks.. _Kami-sama_ tolong cabut perasaan ini. Aku mohon.. tolong hilangkan rasa sesak ini. Sampai kapan aku harus memendam perasaan terlarang ini?" gadis itu lelah. Lelah mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya. Lelah mencintai sang kakak yang selalu memandang gadis lain yang sial nya adalah teman dekat nya sendiri. Ia lelah harus berjuang menekan dan merasakan cinta seorang diri.

.

.

Hari terus berlanjut, semenjak kejadian itu tak ada yang berubah. Baik Sakura, Sasuke maupun Satsuki benar-benar memainkan peran nya dengan begitu baik. Mereka bercanda, berkomunikasi seperti tak ada masalah yang terjadi. Perasaan mereka kian membesar, kebimbangan, ketegangan, dan rasa sakit terus menggerogoti mereka. Mereka seakan terikat kuat di dalam sebuah kurungan tak kasat mata. Membuat mereka sulit bergerak untuk keluar. Mengurungnya dalam sebuah takdir yang entah kapan akan terhenti.

Kisah mereka akan terus berlanjut dan berkembang. Uchiha bersaudara dengan perasaan mereka, serta Sakura dan Gaara yang masih berlanjut. Mereka terus terjebak. Hingga rasa sakit itu membunuh mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, Mikoto dan Fugaku akan pergi mengurus cabang perusahaan nya di luar negeri.

"Kaa-san dan tou-san akan berapa lama disana? Aku tidak akan tahan berdua saja dengan mahluk kutub utara ini." Satsuki merengek manja mengolok Sasuke yang di hadiahi delikan tajam dari sang kakak.

"Kaa-san hanya 2 bulan disana. Bukankah sudah biasa kaa-san dan tou-san pergi meninggalkan kalian hm?" ucap Mikoto lembut. Ia memeluk sayang anak perempuan nya.

"Sasuke, jaga adikmu." Titah tegas sang kepala keluarga. Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Obaa-san sudah mau pergi?" Sakura menyapa Mikoto dari depan gerbang. Mikoto memeluk Sakura.

"Ha'i Sakura-chan. Kamu jaga diri ya, tolong jaga Sasu-kun dan Satsuki-chan juga. Mereka akan sering bertengkar, kalau mau Sakura-chan bisa sering menginap disini sekalian menemani Satsuki." Sakura tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan, semoga kalian selamat sampai tujuan ya.. Sakura pasti akan merindukan kalian." Gadis merah mudah itu memeluk Fugaku hangat.

"Kami juga. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sakura" ucap Fugaku pelan.

Mereka telah selesai mengantar kedua orang tua Sasuke ke bandara. Keheningan melanda diantara mereka bertiga hingga dirumah Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau mau main sebentar?" Tanya Satsuki. Sakura menggeleng pelan sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Aku harus belajar untuk olimpiade lusa. _Gomen ne_.." Satsuki cemberut dibuatnya.

"Jadi kalian berdua akan meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah sebesar ini? Ahh kalian tidak asik."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai "Aku akan mengizinkanmu menginap dirumah Miyuki. Aku sudah memberitahu Tatsuya mengenai ini."

Satsuki mendelik seketika "Sasuke-nii serius? Aku boleh menginap sampai kalian kembali?" Sasuke mengangguk ringan.

BRUKK

Satsuki menerjang kakaknya dengan pelukan berkekuatan super. Ia benar-benar senang menginap dirumah sahabatnya. Ia bisa bercerita hingga malam bersama Miyuki. Kakaknya ini memang selalu bisa mengerti dirinya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku pamit. Sasuke-nii jangan lupa persiapkan semuanya untuk olimpiade lusa." Sakura pergi meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik itu.

.

.

Hari olimpiade tiba, semua kerabat beserta beberapa guru tampak mengantar kepergian Sasuke, Sakura, Tatsuya, dan Mizaki ke Korea dalam rangka Olimpiade Sains Internasional selama 4 hari. Sebuah senyum dan sorakan semangat ditunjukkan untuk mereka. Satsuki memeluk erat sang kakak sambil menahan tangis. Ya.. ia pasti akan merindukan kakaknya ini. Kakaknya akan lebih dekat dengan sang tersayang disana, sedangkan ia akan menahan rindu nya. Toh ia bisa apa selain menangis?

"Sakura, tolong jaga manusia es batu ini ya. Sasuke-nii jaga Sakura selama disana. Jangan sampai ia pulang dalam keadaan yang berbeda." Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan mendapat kedipan nakal dari sang adik. _Benar-benar_ batin Sasuke lelah.

"Miyuki, jaga adik bodohku ini. Jangan biarkan ia tidur larut malam." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Miyuki, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Makan dengan benar dan istirahat yang cukup." Tatsuya memeluk adiknya dengan lembut dan mencium keningnya.

Sekarang tiba waktunya mereka pergi, mereka akan berjuang mewakili Jepang di negeri tetangga. Akan ada kisah disana, pahit manis nya tak ada yang tahu. Yang pasti.. kisah Sasuke dan Sakura masih akan berlanjut di negeri orang.

.

.

TBC

Hola readers! Maaf telat banget update fic ini. Author sibuk organisasi dan mendadak hilang ide cerita. Mengecewakan memang dan sekali nya update malah dikit banget yang di dapat. Author benar-benar minta maaf buat readers yang udah nunggu dan mungkin lupa juga sama jalan cerita minggu lalu.

Yosh! Mohon review nya ya readers. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini


End file.
